The present invention relates to a power feeding apparatus capable of feeding electricity to a sliding seat of an automobile at all times by curving a wire harness into a substantially U-shape even when the sliding seat is moved. The present invention also relates to a harness wiring structure in which the power feeding apparatus is used.
FIG. 7 is a view showing a form of a conventional power feeding apparatus and also showing a form of a harness wiring structure in which the conventional power feeding apparatus is used. Concerning this matter, for example, refer to Patent Document 1.
This power feeding apparatus 51 is applied to a sliding seat 52, which is incorporated into an automobile, and arranged on a floor 53 of the automobile body. The power feeding apparatus 51 includes: a case 54 made of metal or synthetic resin; a slider 55 slidably engaged with a guide rail (not shown) of the case 54 so that the slider 55 can slide in the longitudinal direction (in the backward and forward direction of the automobile); and a wire harness 57 arranged in the case being formed into a substantially J-shape or U-shape, wherein one end side of the wire harness is fixed to the slider 55 and connected to a circuit on the seat side by a connector 56 and the other end side is introduced out from the case 54 to the floor side.
The slider 55 includes: a vertical portion 55a protruding upward from the case 54; and a horizontal portion 55b engaged with a guide rail provided in the case. On an upper end side of the vertical portion 55a, a connector 56 is arranged. The connector 56 includes: terminals (not shown) connected to end portions of a plurality of insulated covered wires composing the wire harness 57; and a connector housing (substituted shown by reference numeral 56) made of insulating resin for covering the terminals. The wire harness 57 is completely covered with the case 54 all over the length. The case 54 is longitudinally arranged in a recess portion 58 formed on the floor 53.
As shown by the solid line in FIG. 7, at a forward end position of the slide of the seat 52 the slider 55 is located on a forward end side of a narrow width portion 54a in the first half of the case 54 and the wire harness 57 is curved into a substantially J-shape in the case. As shown by the chain line in the drawing, at a rear end position of the slide of the seat 52, the slider 55 is moved to a rear end side of a wide width portion 54b in the second half of the case 54 and the wire harness 57 is curved into a substantially reverse-J-shape in the case.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-59745 (FIG. 7)
However, in the conventional power feeding apparatus described above and the harness wiring structure in which the conventional power feeding apparatus is used, the wire harness 57 is completely covered with the large case 54. Therefore, the following problems may be encountered. The structure becomes large-sized and further the weight becomes heavy. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost is raised. Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 7, it is necessary to provide a deep recess portion 58 on the floor 53. In the case where it is impossible to ensure a predetermined depth of the recess portion 58, the case 54 must be protruded onto the floor 53. Therefore, unless a gap (space) L formed on the lower side of the seat 52 is high, it is impossible to apply the conventional power feeding apparatus. Further, since a height of the position of the slider 55 can not be changed, it is impossible to apply the conventional power feeding apparatus to a vehicle, the height of the seat 22 of which is adjustable.